Camping
by Colors and Irony
Summary: Team Gai goes camping! How will Neji react towards going camping? Will Tenten finally realise her secret crush on Neji? Will Neji admit his feelings towards Tenten? A NejiTen fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi, happy people! This is my first fanfic, so no flaming, please! (Flamers all walk out looking disappointed) Be prepared for tons of fluff, randomness, and YOUTH! (Just kidding!) Remember to review, and constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Time- Before the time skip**

**Pairing- NejiTen**

_Italics thoughts, actions, or flashbacks_

**Warning- Neji may be a little OOC. Also, be prepared for cracktastic fun!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Or the characters. Or anything else.**

Camping

Neji was asleep. His dark brown hair fluttered on his face every time he exhaled. He snored lightly and drooled on his pillow as he slept. Mr. Cuddle Wuddles, his teddy bear, was snug in the crook of his arm. Boy, was Neji in for a rude awakening.

"HYUGA NEJI**!"**

Neji awoke with a start. He quickly stole a glance at his alarm clock. _Crap! Now I'm__late for training! Why did I forget to set my alarm clock__**? **_It didn't stop there, though.

"NEJI, IF YOU'RE NOT UP IN FIVE MINUTES, THEN I SHALL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOUR STUPID TEDDY BEAR IS BURNED!" Hiashi yelled up the stairs.

"Nooooooo! NOT MR. CUDDLE WUDDLES!Anything but that!" Neji wailed.

"Then get up before I change my mind!" Neji's uncle yelled exasperatedly up the stairs.

Neji sighed and dragged himself out of his comfortable bed. How he hated it when his uncle went ballistic like that. Neji slowly walked over to his dresser. He picked up his hairbrush, looked in the mirror, and twitched. He had a serious case of bed head. _Twitch. _It was so poofy, it almost looked like he had an afro. _Twitch. Twitch. _Do not tell him, but he also has an egg-sized knot on the back of his head. _Twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch._

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Birds a mile away shot up into the sky, scared out of their wits.

…….oooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo…….

-One hour later-

Neji walked towards Team Gai's training place, letting out an occasional "Hn." He was now late. VERY late.

…….oooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo…….

Tenten sighed and plopped onto the ground. She pulled out a rag, a kunai, and a tub of polish. Tenten absentmindedly began to polish her weapons. _What is Neji going to think about this camping idea? I don't know if Neji has ever been camping… Will he be excited? Will he be upset? Will he even refuse to go?_ _I love camping, but what about- _"TENTEN, OR YOUTHFUL FLOWER, WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO UN-YOUTHFUL?!" Lee yelled youthfully. "YES, TENTEN WHY?" Gai questioned loudly. "IT'S A PERFECTLY YOUTHFUL DAY WITH YOUTHFUL THINGS TO DO….."

While Gai and Lee ranted on about youthfulness, Tenten was thinking. _Neji is really late. I wonder what he's doing. _That very moment, a terrible shriek pierced the air. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Tenten froze, her finger slipping on the edge of the kunai, giving her a small laceration. Even Gai and Lee looked up from their youthful hugging. _What the heck was THAT? _Tenten observed the area around her, searching for the source of the noise.

Their training area was a small clearing in a grove of trees, with a stream running along the east side of it. The trunks of the trees were covered with scars and the occasional weapon driven in so far, they couldn't get it out without hurting the tree. There was a large oak tree, which she called Koboku, which she often climbed to watch the sunset over the village. Yet, she couldn't find the source of the noise. And she wouldn't for another hour or so.

…….oooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo…….

Neji finally made it to the training ground. Tenten was polishing her weapons, deep in thought, while Gai and Lee did 10,000 push-ups on their pinkie fingers. He announced his presence with his all-saying catchphrase- "Hn" "NEJI!" Lee and Gai yelled simultaneously. "YOU HAVE FINALLY GRACED US WITH YOUR YOUTHFUL PRESENCE!! YAAAY!!"

Tenten looked up at her only sane teammate. "Neji! You're finally here! What took you so long?" Neji muttered something, to quiet to hear. "What?" Tenten asked. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Bad hair day." He said quietly, turning a bright red. "Is that all? Tenten asked playfully. "Hn." Tenten sighed. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

"Neji! Neji, guess what?" Lee said excitedly. "Hn." Not bothered by this, Lee cried out, "WE'RE GOING CAMPING!!"

Silence. A cue-the-crickets kind of silence. Finally, Neji broke the silence. "What's camping?"

Everyone stared. More silence. All of a sudden, Lee and Gai chorused, "You don't know what camping is? BAKA!!" Trying to help her poor teammate, Tenten informed him, "Camping is when you take all the stuff you need, a tent, and live somewhere else for about a week."

"Ooooookaaaaaaaaaaay, then." Neji said, his brow furrowed. "Question. If we're each bringing our houses, why do we need tents?" "WHAT?!" Tenten exclaimed. "We're not bringing our houses, Mr. I-am-so-smart-genius-boy! We only take what we NEED, like food, clothes, water, and matches. We can also bring a few things we want, but your house, property, and family don't count.

"OKAY, LISTEN UP MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai happily shouted. "WE ARE GOING ON A YOUTHFUL CAMPING TRIP, IN THE YOUTHFUL OUTDOORS!! NOW, GO AND PACK, AND LAST ONE HERE HAS TO RUN 100 YOUTHFUL LAPS AROUND KONOHA; IN BACKFLIPS!!" Neji and Tenten twitched. Lee jumped for youthful joy. "ALSO, I WILL BE SUPPLING TENTS, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO BRING ONE! NOW RUN, MY STUDENTS, RUN!!"

Where there was Neji and Tenten, there was now two student-shaped clouds. But Lee, of course, and already packed and came back before they even got to their houses.

Neji smirked. Maybe this would actually be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hi, everybody

**A/N- Hi, everybody! Thanks for the awesome reviews! This is chapter #2, so go wild! I'm not quite sure how many chapters there will be, it depends. Maybe if you REVIEW cough cough then I'll do more chapters. Until then, enjoy the fanfic!**

**Time- Before the time skip**

**Pairing- NejiTen**

_Italics thoughts, actions, or flashbacks_

**Warning- Neji may be a little OOC. Also, be prepared for cracktastic fun!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Or the characters. Or anything else.**

Camping: Chapter 2

Tenten raced around the city of Konoha in back flips, gasping for breath. Why, WHY did she have two green spandex-clad…..THINGS to be her teammate and teacher? She felt like she was about to die…. And this was only lap 2 out of 100. Tenten could hardly run 50 laps, let alone BACKFLIP them!

_Flash back_

_As soon as Gai finished talking, she and Neji were off like a shot. Each one was trying to outrace the other. Neji even threw a kunai, and pinned her shirt to the tree behind her, interrupting her mad dash._

"_HEY! That's cheating, Neji!!" Tenten shouted after him. Neji just smirked. Cursing, she unstuck herself and used a shortcut. Catching up, she jumped on his back, and pulled his hair like you would a horse's reins. "OWWWWWWW!! Tenten, no! Please don't!! THAT HUURTS!!" Neji cried. But Tenten was merciless. She bound his hands and feet together. Tenten thought proudly, "Let's see him get out of THAT!" She resumed running like a maniac. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flicker of movement. Lo and behold, Neji was bunny hopping past her, a determined look in his eyes. Tenten couldn't hold it in. She fell to the ground in a mad laughing fit clutching at the ground._

_When Tenten finally managed to get a hold of herself, Neji was long gone. "Crap crap crap crap crap CRAP!!" She ran, no sprinted to her apartment and threw things haphazardly into her suitcase. Sitting on the lid, she managed to close the top. Weighed down by her suitcase, she ran as fast as she could to meet Gai. But guess who won the race? I'll even give you a hint- it wasn't Tenten. _

_End Flashback_

Tenten sighed. _Sometimes I hate that Hyuga prodigy, with his pale skin, and his long dark chocolate colored hair, and his beautiful creamy eyes…… Almost like vanilla icing and- Tenten! Just concentrate on the laps. _Wow! Look at that! In that ridiculously long flashback, Tenten managed to get to lap 75!! Tenten smirked. At least Neji had to do 1000 pushups for getting second place. That made her feel a little bit better.

30 minutes later

Tenten unsteadily back flipped across the finish line, aching in places that she never thought possible. She collapsed as soon as she crossed the white line in the sand. Tenten caught a glimpse of Neji through her squinted eyes before she passed out. "Neji…." She whispered, engulfed by a tide of darkness.

…….oooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo…….

Neji sighed and placed a wet rag on Tenten's forehead. He had been given the job of waking up the unconscious girl, who nearly suffered hyperthermia. Neji gave a small smile and gently wiped off a drop of sweat with his thumb. He looked at her beautiful face and gently rubbed her soft hands. … _She's so cute when she's unconscious. _Snapping back to reality, he carefully replaced the rag that was now dry. They were in the back of a large truck, the scenery rushing by. Gai drove, and Lee was in the passenger's seat. Tenten began to stir. _Good, she's waking up! _"Neji… w-what happened?" Tenten muttered in a weak voice.

Neji sighed in relief. "You're in the back of Gai's truck. You fainted when you finished the laps. We're on our way to the campground." Neji turned as red as a strawberry when he noticed that he was still holding Tenten's hands. Tenten, also noticing this, turned, if possible even redder. _God, I wonder if she knows I like her. I can't believe I blushed… _At that same time, Tenten looked away to hide her smile. _I don't believe it. THE Hyuga Neji was holding my hands…. I wonder if he likes me, _she thought.

They were still holding hands. Neji quickly released her hand. "T-Tenten…" _Darn it! I sound like Hinata. "_Hai, Neji?" She asked quietly. Neji pulled her into a soft hug. "I…. um… sort of…" _CRAP! I STILL SOUND LIKE HINATA! _At that precise moment, Lee jumped out of the truck and yelled, "We're HERE!! Yay!!" Lee stopped dead when he saw Neji and Tenten hugging. They quickly released each other. Neji walked menacingly up to Lee and growled, "If you tell ANYONE that I was hugging Tenten, then I will sick Mr. Cuddle Wuddles on you. Understand?" Lee shivered, remembering Mr. Cuddle Wuddle's ferocity, stammered, "H-hai, Neji." "Good." Neji stalked away to help Tenten out of the truck. His heart was still pounding. _I DID IT!! I actually think that she likes me back._

Tenten shivered from joy. _I can't believe it… he LIKES me! I didn't think he liked anyone. I wonder what this camping trip will bring._

**A/N-And that's chapter two! Okay, people, make sure you review! (Hey, that rhymes! Two, review, two, review, two, review…) Ahem. Review or I'll sic Mr. Cuddle Wuddles on you!! XP **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hello, everyone

**A/N- Hello, everyone! Here's chapter 3. I try to finish a chapter in 1 or 2 days. If I don't, then I may be busy. For everyone who wants it, here's Mr. Cuddle Wuddle's signature: **_**Mr. Cuddle Wuddles :)**___** Also, REMEMBER to REVIEW. Okay people, enjoy the fanfic!**

**Time- Before the time skip**

**Pairing- NejiTen**

_Italics thoughts, actions, or flashbacks_

**Warning- Neji may be a little OOC. Also, be prepared for cracktastic fun!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Or the characters. Or anything else.**

Camping Chapter 3

Tenten was helping Lee drag all four tents out of the truck, while Gai and Lee were working on starting a fire. Neji had never used a match before, so they stopped to watch.

Gai was instructing Neji on how to light a match. "Okay, you hold it like this, and strike it on this piece of sand paper. Easy, right? Now you try." Neji fumbled with the match. When he was finally holding it right, he quickly hit the sandpaper with it. After a few tries, he managed to light it. "Ha! I DID IT!" Neji said triumphantly, holding the match dangerously close to his head. Gai warned him, "Neji, move the match! You'll set your hair on-'' "ACCKK!! HELP, HELP! MY HEAD'S ON FIRE!" "-fire."

It was quite amusing to watch Neji run in circles, occasionally stopping, dropping, and rolling. When the fire wasn't put out by that, he jumped in the nearby creek. The fire went out, but- "LEECH!! ACCCKKK!! HELP, HELP!! THERE'S A LEECH ON MY FACE!" Lee and Tenten doubled over laughing, while Gai was trying to capture the rampaging Neji. He finally managed to get him when he tripped and fell. Gai sat on his back, and plucked the leech off his cheek. "There! Now stop panicking, Neji!" Gai chided him. Neji, twitching with fear and anger, went and sat in the back of the truck until camp was set up.

Tenten cautiously walked up to Neji, who was being as dignified as he could with burnt hair and a large red spot next to his eye. "Neji? Are you okay?" "Hn." He replied coldly, although Tenten could sense the embarrassment in his voice. Taking this as a yes, Tenten asked, "Do you want me to do something about the giant red spot next to your eye?" Neji hesitated. If he could, he tried not to be helped by other people. He gave a small sigh. "Fine."

Tenten took out a cue tip, a tube of ointment, and a band-aid. She dipped the cue tip in the ointment tub, and rubbed it on the spot where the leech had bitten him. Neji flinched, and Tenten hesitantly drew away. He nodded for her to keep going, so she finished applying the ointment, and covered it with the band-aid. "Neji?" "Hn?" "What were you going to tell me?"

Neji hesitantly took her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Tenten, I-" "TENTEN, OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER! COULD YOU PLEASE BANDAGE MY FINGER? I ACCIDENTALY CUT IT WHILE SHARPENING OUR MARSHMALLOW-" Lee's eyes widened when he saw them holding hands. "-sticks." Neji stalked up to Lee with a dangerous look on his face. "Lee-" "I'M SORRY! I WON'T TELL A SOUL! PLEASE OH PLEASE DON'T SIC MR. CUDDLE WUDDLES ON ME! NOOO!!" Neji seemed satisfied by this, so he smirked and said, "Good." There was an extremely long awkward moment of silence. Neji left to go help Gai set up the tents. Tenten finally broke the silence by saying, "Didn't you want me to bandage your finger?" "Oh- right- yes, I did." Lee replied quietly, still staring after Neji.

…….oooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo…….

Neji, Lee, and Tenten were sitting around a campfire, the flames lapping hungrily at the wood. Gai said, "Tenten?" "Hai, Gai-sensei?" "Could you please get Neji? We're about to roast marshmallows with the sticks that Lee kindly sharpened for us. Tenten nodded and left the warmth of the fire, heading toward Neji's tent.

Neji was sitting just inside the tent, apparently meditating. He sat cross-legged with his eyes closed, his fingers curled into "O" shapes. "Neji?" He ignored Tenten. "Neji!" Still ignored. "NEJI!!" She practically screamed. Nothing. She sighed. "Oh well, guess I'll have to burn Mr. Cuddle Wuddles," she said, grabbing the bear. "Ok, ok, fine. What do you want, Tenten?" Tenten smiled. "We're about to roast marshmallows, c'mon Neji, it'll be fun." Neji paused. "How do you roast a marshmallow?" "I'll show you, but hurry up. You're as slow as Naruto." Tenten complained. Neji finally got up and followed her outside.

…….oooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo…….

"Okay, Neji. First put the marsh mallow on the stick." Neji looked confused. "But where is the string?" Tenten chuckled. "Not like that silly. Like this!" She took his marshmallow and shoved it onto the stick. "Okay, then you hold it over the fire until it turns brown. Don't let it turn black. It'll taste bad if it turns black." "Okay," Neji replied eagerly. He held his stick over the fire. It almost immediately caught on fire. He threw his marshmallow to the ground on stomped on it to put out the fire. "Also, don't hold it to close, or it'll catch on fire," Tenten added. "That's a given." Neji grumbled. "What? I didn't quite catch that." "Nothing!" Neji said hastily.

After a few unsuccessful tries, Neji finally roasted the perfect marshmallow.

…….oooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo…….

Tenten was absorbing the last warmth of the fire while staring into the glowing embers. It was about midnight, and her teammates had gone to their tents. Gai had just gone to bed, leaving her alone in the night. The cicadas and the crickets were chirping loudly in the darkness, and it was really quite peaceful.

Unbeknownst to Tenten, someone was watching her. Neji sat just inside his tent, watching her sit peacefully beside the fire. He stared at the buns she had on top of her head. _She wears her hair like that every day. If only Tenten would let her hair down… _Oh, how he wished to see her hair down…

As if she had heard his thoughts, she glanced around her, and slowly took the hair ties out. Her warm, shoulder-length hair cascaded down like the rain. As Neji watched, he realized that her eyes and hair were the same color. A warm, chocolate brown… He felt as if he would drown in chocolate if he touched the moon bathed hair.

He couldn't stand it any more. He abruptly got up and sat next to Tenten, who was startled to see Neji.

"Neji! Oh-um-hi!" she stuttered. _Crap! No one's EVER seen me with my hair down! _Neji whispered in her ear, "Your hair looks very nice like that." "Uh…. Thanks?" She replied uncertainly. "Tenten?" "Hai?" Neji lifted her chin so she was looking at him. He gazed into the depths of her eyes, not unlike a pool of melted chocolate. "Neji? What are you-?"

Her eyes widened when a pair of lips interrupted her. Getting over her shock, she realized that she liked this feeling. When they broke apart, Neji, as red as a tomato, got up, and went to his tent, and closed the zipper. Tenten was unable to move, because her soul was soaring with the eagles.

**Awww… isn't that sweet? Anyways, that was fun to write. REVIEW, PLEASE!!**

**Sorry to the Neji lovers. Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Also, Neji wasn't harmed in the making of this fanfic.**

**Neji: If I was, I would've killed you.**

**Me: …. Okay, gotta run! Bye, everyone!! **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hello, everyone

**A/N- Hello, everyone! Sorry It took so long to get this chapter up. I was busy, okay? Well, anyway, here's chapter four! Have fun and please REVIEW!!**

**Time- Before the time skip**

**Pairing- NejiTen**

_Italics thoughts, actions, or flashbacks_

**Warning- Neji may be a little OOC. Also, be prepared for cracktastic fun!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Or the characters. Or anything else.**

Camping

Tenten woke up, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She felt like she was the happiest person on Earth right now. Neji, the strong, impregnable Hyuga prodigy, actually LIKED her! Tenten couldn't believe it. Ever since she first saw him in the academy, she had dreamed of that moment.

Tenten got up, absentmindedly putting her hair into buns and throwing on some clothes. She walked out of her tent, and ran into something. A longhaired something. A white-eyed something.

"Good morning, Neji!" Tenten said cheerfully. "What are we doing today?" "Actually," Neji said. "I was just going to ask you about that. What is this thing known as canoeing?"

Tenten squealed with joy. "Oh my gosh! I LOVE canoeing! It'll be great, Neji!"

While Tenten ranted on and on about canoeing, Neji was attempting not to stare at her hair. _But it looked so much better without those terrible buns on her head… Not saying she looks bad like this, but compared to when she has her hair down, those buns are just put to shame._

"NEJI!" Neji snapped out of his thoughts when Tenten yelled his name. "Neji, pay attention! Seriously, I understand why you're distracted," Neji turned red and looked away. "But you'll get soaked if you don't listen!" He twitched at the memory of the leech. _Twitch. Twitch twitch. Twitch._

"Listen up, everyone!" Gai called, "We are going to youthfully canoe on the youthful lake. But first, everyone put on a life jacket!" Neji read the print on the back of the life jacket. It read, "Be safe! Use your youth-brand, youth-sized life jackets! Made by the youth company." Neji looked at the heap of buckles and orange Styrofoam-filled material. "Tenten?" "Hai, Neji?" "How do you put this thing on?"

Tenten giggled and draped the jacket over his head. Neji blushed when she fastened the hook on the back of his neck. Noticing this, Tenten tried not to smile.

Seeing Neji turn red, Gai, thinking Neji was sunburned, yelled, "Everyone put on sunscreen as well!"

Tenten turned to Neji. "Neji, will you get my back?" She asked, pointing to the spot where her shirt met her back.

Neji hesitated, but gently rubbed lotion on her back. Tenten shivered at his touch. His hands were as cold as ice! Neji was wondering how she managed to keep her skin so smooth when his was covered with calluses, scars, and contusions.

When all students and the teacher were lotioned, life-jacketed, and ready to go, they pushed the canoes into the water.

"Okay, who wants to go with ME?!" Gai questioned loudly, doing the good guy pose. Neji and Tenten twitched, and Lee jumped up and yelled, "ME, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GAI-SENSEI!! I PROMISE I WON'T BE UNYOUTHFUL!!" Chuckling at Lee's enthusiasm, Gai said, "Okay, Lee. I'll go with you."

"Neji, Tenten, is it alright if you two are together?" They both refrained from turning red, and simultaneously replied, "Yes, Gai-sensei." "Good. Tenten, you show Neji how to paddle, and Lee and I will be on our way."

Tenten watched as Lee and Gai clambered into the boat and set off. Then, Tenten turned on Neji. "Okay, you hold the paddle like this…"

…….oooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo…….

After thirty minutes of grueling practice, they finally got out on the water. "Neji, could you push the boat in the water while I get the paddles?" Tenten asked. "Hn." Tenten went to get the paddles.

A very cautious Neji approached the canoe. Then, he noticed something inside the boat. "IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Neji shrieked like a little girl and ran up the nearest tree. Tenten sprinted back, yelling, "Neji, what's wrong?!" "SPIDER!! IT'S BIG AND HAIRY AND…."

While Neji was panicking, Tenten had climbed in the boat and squished the teeny little spider. "There. It's gone, okay?" Neji stared in wonder. "It didn't eat you?" Tenten gave an exasperated sigh. "Just push the boat in the water, baka." Neji ran up to it, pushed it into the water, and stood three feet back, checking for spiders.

When Neji was done, he carefully stepped into the canoe, where Tenten was waiting. "Are you finally ready?" "Hn." "Then let's go! Neji, I'll paddle on the left if you paddle on the right." "Hn."

When they were out on open water, they saw a bunch of ducks swimming towards them. "Ducks!" Tenten cried. "Neji, could you please get the breadcrumbs so we can feed them?" Neji reached into the knapsack and pulled out a bag of breadcrumbs. All of a sudden, the ducks flew like bullets towards Neji.

"GAHHHHH!! HELP THE DUCKS ARE ATTACKING ME!!" One duck was biting Neji's hair, two ducks chomping his arms, while the last one was wrestling the breadcrumbs from Neji. The duck snatched it, quacked, and flew into the air, the other ducks hot on his tail. Neji thought, _At least nothing else bad can happen, right? _Wrong, Neji, wrong.

The canoe flipped over, dumping Neji, Tenten, and all their stuff in the water. Neji quickly swam over to the drifting knapsack and tossed it in the boat. "Tenten!" he called. "Where are you?" No one answered. Then he saw a flash of light pink floating towards the shore. _Tenten!!_ He breaststroked over to Tenten. Grabbing the back of her shirt, he swam back towards the boat. He layed her down on the floor of the boat. _Crap! She's not breathing! I can't even feel a pulse, not good. Okay, CPR time. _ He put his hands over her chest, pushing down hard 15 times. Then, he put her right leg straight out, and her left one at a 90-degree angle. Neji opened her mouth, and administered two slow breaths. She began stir. Now she was merely asleep. Neji grabbed a paddle, and started to head towards shore.

…….oooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo…….

Tenten woke up feeling dizzy. She looked up and saw Neji paddling. "Neji…" Neji jumped, and looked around. "You're finally awake! Something wrong with the boat, it keeps going in circles." Tenten looked around, and sure enough, the boat was going in a circle. She gave another exasperated sigh. "Give me a paddle. You're only paddling on one side of the boat. If you do that, it goes in a circle."

"Yeah, I knew tha-" Neji's eyes were the size of dinner plates when he realized that Tenten was kissing him. When he finally comprehended this, he leaned towards her and kissed back. When they broke apart for air, Tenten said, "I need to tell you something Neji." Neji looked up. "Me, too." "You go first." "No, you." "At the same time?" "Whatever." "1, 2, 3-" "I really like you," Tenten and Neji blurted out at the same time. They both turned red. "You do?" "YOU do?! You're the Hyuga prodigy! Will your uncle approve?" Neji's eyes turned cold at the mention of his uncle. "I don't care about him. I only care about you."

_Wow. Neji actually has emotions. I must alert the media! _Tenten thought. _No, I'm not that mean. _Neji gave her a hug. "I've thought you were beautiful ever since I saw you at the Academy. You were the only one who tried to be nice to me." Neji gazed into the pools of chocolate that were her eyes. "I**- **I think I love you." Tenten was crying with joy. "You're an idiot, but you're my idiot. I love you, too."

Little did they know, someone was watching them. He was smiling. Then, with a flash of green, the person went off to tell the news.

**A/N- That was the fluffiest thing that I've ever written! Then again, it's the only fluffy thing I've ever written. :P Reviews, please!**

**Also, I'll write one more official chapter, and one bonus chapter. Review, please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Hi, peeps

**A/N- Hi, peeps! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! From now on, whoever reviews gets a cookie! sets bowl of chocolate chip cookies on table Come on… you know you want one…. Also, sorry for this short chapter!**

**Time- Before the time skip**

**Pairing- NejiTen**

_Italics thoughts, actions, or flashbacks_

**Warning- Neji may be a little OOC. Also, be prepared for cracktastic fun!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Or the characters. Or anything else.**

Camping part 5

Neji walked into his tent and flopped onto his sleeping bag. He gently sat Mr. Cuddle Wuddles beside him. They always talked together. _What's wrong, Neji? _"I'm in love with her, Mr. Cuddle Wuddles." _Who, Neji? _"Tenten." _You mean the panda-bear girl? _"Like you should talk." _Fair point. _

"Neji?" A voice sounded through the door. "You in there?" "Hn." Neji replied. "Hurry up, we are packing up to go home," Gai called. Neji thought, _NO!! Why do we have to leave? Camping is fun! _But all he said was, "Hn."

Neji slowly began to pack his stuff. His sleeping bag, his pillow, Mr. Cuddle Wuddles, and his water bottle. He didn't want to leave. This was the place where he found his love, Tenten. Neji wanted to stay here forever, he felt as if he was leaving his love behind. But he wasn't. Tenten would always be with him, wherever he went.

…….oooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo…….

Tenten was ready to go. Her bag was packed, loaded on the truck, and she was sitting in the back, waiting for Neji. Gai and Lee were in front, also waiting for Neji. The tents were stuffed inside bags, and piled along the length of the truck. She was sitting in the canoe that she and Neji had canoed in. _How can he be taking so long? _Tenten thought irritably.

After another ten minutes or so of waiting, Neji had finally thrown his tent in the back and taken his seat behind Tenten. Gai revved up the truck and hit the road.

"What took you so long?" Tenten asked the moping Neji. Wait a second. Neji was MOPING?! Neji never mopes. Before he could reply, Tenten queried softly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Neji replied coldly. "Something." Tenten quipped. "C'mon, what's wrong?" Neji hesitated. "It's just that I feel like I'm leaving part of me behind. This is the first time my uncle has allowed me to leave the house for more than 24 hours. Also, how will he react when he finds out that we're going out? It just feels like everything's going wrong." Tenten looked firmly into his creamy white eyes. "We can go camping again sometime. And if your uncle protests to us going out, then he'll have me to answer to." Neji looked more relaxed after she said that. He gently gave her a kiss on the lips. "Thank you Tenten," Neji murmured softly. Tenten smiled. "Anytime. I'm always here for you."

"WE'RE HOME!!" Lee cried joyously. "LET'S GO SAY HELLO TO OUR YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!!" Neji and Tenten rolled their eyes. He always interrupted them when they were talking about something important. _Now is my chance to spread the news!! THEY ARE SO YOUTHFUL! _Lee thought. Lee whispered something to Gai-sensei, who smiled and nodded. Lee took off to tell his friends.

"Neji, come over here a second," Gai-sensei said mischievously. Neji replied, "Hn." And walked over to his mentor. "Now, Neji," He whispered. "So, how's your girlfriend?" Neji stiffened. How did he know about him and Tenten? "If you ever have any girl problems, come and see me. I'm a girl expert." He winked and departed. Then, Neji felt a light bulb turn on. Lee whispering to Gai, Gai wanting to give him girl advice…..

"Neji?" Tenten walked up to him. "What did Gai want?" All Neji said was, "Lee is SO dead when I get a hold of him."

All of a sudden, Neji and Tenten's friends all rushed up to them. "Congratulations!" Ino and Sakura squealed. "Are you guys getting married?" Kiba called. "Have you kissed yet?" Naruto yelled. Lee was standing at the back of the jabbering crowd, beaming. Neji clenched his fists. Yup, Lee was SO dead. Neji sprinted at super-speed away towards the Hyuga compound. He was going to make sure that all of Mr. Cuddle Wuddles' weapons were polished and sharpened.

**A/N- Hope you liked the story! Bonus chapter still to come!! Remember, I still have cookies!! REVIEW OR I'LL CRY!!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Hello, people

**A/N- Hello, people! This is the bonus chapter to wrap up the camping story. If you don't know what this chapter is about, than you are insane and need to get your head checked. This chapter is about Mr. Cuddle Wuddles's encounter with Lee! If you don't review, than Mr. Cuddle Wuddles with go after you with a laser gun that will turn you into his fluffy teddy bear minion. XD**

**Credit to ****Insane-Possessed-Obsessed for ways to torture Lee!! Thanks! Read their fanfic, 20 Ways to Mock Rock!**

**Time- Before the time skip**

**Pairing- NejiTen**

_Italics thoughts, actions, flashbacks, or Lee snoring. Don't worry, you'll see. ;)_

**Warning- Neji may be a little OOC. Also, be prepared for cracktastic fun!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Or the characters. Or anything else.**

Camping- the Bonus Chapter

It was a dark and stormy night (A/N- Yes, I know that is oh-so creative!). A small figure, about 1½ foot tall, crept through the rainy night, unnoticed, unseen. Mr. Cuddle Wuddles was clutching a lethal looking katana out in front of him, and he had his pack of shruiken around his waist. However, these weapons weren't for his victim. They were merely for protection. His victim was going to get much, much worse torture.

He glanced around with his beady black eyes before he darted across a stretch of open street. No one that was looking out of his or her windows at this time of night would see a teddy bear running across the street. Even if someone did, who would believe them? (A/N- I would. I'm random that way. ;P)

Mr. Cuddle Wuddles's eyes narrowed into menacing slits as he remembered his mission briefing.

_Flashback_

_Mr. Cuddle Wuddles entered the room. "You called for me, boss?"_

_Neji spun his chair around, smoking a cigar and wearing one of those fancy-shmancy hats. "You bet I did. I've got another mission for you." _

_Neji tossed a file across his desk, filled with pictures, profiles, and physical info of a certain Konoha beast. "Rock Lee. Apartment 7-A of Konoha Apartments. Know his name, recognize his face. Do what you want with him, just make him suffer."_

_Mr. Cuddle Wuddles smirked. He was very talented at making people suffer, but he had a softer side that was rarely shown. "What's in it for me?_

_Neji shoved a bag stuffed with stuff across the table. "I've got the goods."_

_The bear peered in the bag and smirked. This was going to be too easy._

_End flashback_

The small teddy bear approached the large building known as Konoha Apartments. Checking the map outside the door, he saw the 7-A was 4 stories up. He sighed and pulled a grappling hook out of his bag. Aiming very carefully, he tossed and hooked it on the window ledge of apartment 7-A. Good aim for a teddy bear.

Mr. Cuddle Wuddles pulled himself up the rope in no time at all. If anyone saw him now, they would shake their heads, convinced that they were going insane. He quickly gained his balance on the window ledge, and put his ear to the window. _Scnaaawwwwhhhh, youthyouthyouthyouthyouthyouth… Scnaaawwwwhhhh, youthyouthyouthyouthyouthyouth… _Good, he's asleep.

Quiet as a mouse, he carefully opened the window and creeped inside. Mr. Cuddle Wuddles blinked, momentarily blinded. Everything in the room was emerald green. The walls, the carpet, the dresser, and a quick glance told him that the toilet was green, too. In the corner of the apartment was a chair in front of a TV. He smirked. That was all Mr. Cuddle Wuddles needed.

Lee woke up earlier than he usually did. He opened his eyes a tiny crack, and then shut them again. _Uggghhh… Why did I wake up so early? _Lee reluctantly opened his eyes a bit, but then they flew open in shock. He was facing his television, which was odd. Last time he checked, he was in bed. Glancing down, he noticed the ropes that bound his feet, abdomen, chest, and arms to the chair. Chuckling quietly, Mr. Cuddle Wuddles emerged from the shadows.

Lee gasped, attempted to remove the ropes, and failed miserably. "No chance," Mr. Cuddle Wuddles said quietly. "Those ropes are infused with chakra. There's no getting out of those. Unless, of course, you are Neji. And, apparently, you are not Neji. I mean he's so much better than you are. Gai even knows that."

Lee's eyes filled with tears. Gai-sensei had always told him that he thought he was better than Neji. Had he been lying all this time?

"Anyways…" Mr. Cuddle Wuddles continued softly. "Why didn't you listen? Neji warned you. Two, maybe three times? Hmm?" "H-Hai, Cuddle Wuddles-san." Lee managed to stutter out. "Well, now you get to pay."

Before Lee could protest, Mr. Cuddle Wuddles was back with a tub of warm wax.

"NO!" Lee pleaded. "Please, no! I'll be good! I promise!" The teddy bear slowly shook his head. "No, you had your chance. Now it's time to pay." Mr. Cuddle Wuddles slowly pulled out a cloth and a piece of plastic.

Maneuvering carefully, he stuck the piece of plastic into the wax tub, and swished it around, pulling it out when it was coated in the warm, melted wax. Mr. Cuddle Wuddles coated Lee's eyebrows with the substance. After sticking the cloth to the wax, he yanked the cloth off. Hard. To make a long story short, Gaara's window in the Sand village shattered into tiny pieces.

"NO! MY YOUTHFUL EYEBROWS! NOOOO!!" Mr. Cuddle Wuddles laughed maniacally. "MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAcough coughHAHAHAHA!!"

Lee was whimpering in pain. "Please… no more." He whispered. "Nope." Mr. Cuddle Wuddles said. " You're not done yet." He whipped out a razor. With a merciless paw, he shaved Lee's bowl cut into a crew cut. A reeeeeaaly bad one. Mr. Cuddle Wuddles held a mirror in front of Lee's face. If mirror could laugh, this one would be in hysterics. There were two large red marks where his eyebrows used to be, and a brand new haircut. "There's your new face."

"And now…" Mr. Cuddle Wuddles whispered, popping a tape into the VCR. The TV's screen burst into life. There was a squirrel on the screen. Lee visibly relaxed. The squirrel was burrowing through the leaf litter. All of a sudden, there was a loud SPLAT! Where the squirrel used to be, there was a very large mallet. A loud voice announced, "And that was number 1 of 1 million ways to kill a squirrel!" This was going to be a very long night for our favorite spandex-ninja.

**A/N- Thanks for reading my story! Review please! I won't do another story until I get 30 reviews! My next fanfic will be a NaruHina fanfic, or a SasuSaku. Tell me which in your reviews! Push the review button… you know you want to…**


End file.
